


【tf3】盛开在战场上的花

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 电影版变3，威总相关，刀注意





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 威总相关，刀注意。

 

一辆破旧的油罐车停靠在路边。

几个孩子在它边上跳上跳下玩耍。

非洲大平原上每到旱季就酷热难耐，干燥的空气卷起尘沙，形成一波一波的热浪，席卷过贫穷的村庄。

非洲的旱季，连花都是奢侈的。

一个小女孩坐在车轮胎上，嘴里哼着轻快温柔的歌，灵巧的双手在编织一个草环。

“你编给谁的？”挂在车上的一个男孩问。

“不编给谁。”女孩回答，“不是给你的。”

男孩跟变戏法似的手里突然多出朵花，然后递给女孩：“给你。”

女孩惊讶地抬头：“你哪儿来的？”

“不告诉你。”男孩咧开嘴笑，露出一口很好看的白牙，“拿去。”

女孩有些犹豫。

“拿去，这是送你的。”

女孩接过花，含糊道了声谢，低头闷声继续编起来。

临到快完成时，她把花掺进草环编在了上面。然后给了男孩：“拿去。”

“你不是说不编给我的吗？”

“我临时改变主意了。”

“男孩子不戴这种东西。”男孩接过草环，然后挂在了车钩上，“不过可以这样。”

两个孩子看着风中微微摇曳的小花，笑得很开心。

“它真漂亮。”男孩说。

“它是盛开在战场上的花。”女孩说道。

“什么？”男孩不明白。

“每一朵勇于盛开在旱季的花，都如同置身于战场。”女孩解释道，“听过那首歌吗？‘盛开在战场上的花’，唱的就是这个。”

男孩摇头。

女孩轻轻哼起来，旋律正是刚才编草环时哼的那首歌。

 

午饭期间，孩子们跑远了。

只剩下油罐车孤零零一个停在原地。

尘土在它身上覆了一层灰，铁链和幕布在风的扯动下不停晃动。

如果不是车身突然震动起来，也许它看上去就和一辆被遗弃的油罐卡车真的无异。

热闹的机械拆合声后，威震天从地上缓缓站起。

他留意到自己腰间，上面还挂着那串草花环。

他伸出指尖，小心翼翼将它摘下。

然后看着它，陷入了沉思。

 

“Lord Megatron。”

声波的呼唤惊醒了沉思中的威震天。

银白色的霸天虎首领抬起只剩半边的脑袋看向对方，血红的光镜里透着凶残与暴戾。

“激光鸟回来了。它带来了关于汽车人的最新消息：他们准备转移御天敌。”

“很好。”威震天顿了顿，又追问道，“擎天柱呢？”

“擎天柱和他们不在一起。”

威震天沉默了，然后说：“派出人手，继续执行我们的计划。”

“遵命。”声波在带着激光鸟离开前，疑惑地又看了眼自己的首领。“恕我直言，首领，您状态不太好。”

“是的，但只是暂时的。”

“需要我让震荡波来看一下吗？”

“不，现在去做你的事，声波。”

情报官点头，转身走了。

威震天重新靠回到油罐上，望着天空。

几秒循环的放空，然后他调出了刚才还读到一半的那个数据包。

 

御天敌背叛了汽车人。

威震天坐在林肯纪念堂的座位上，读完了自己数据包中的最后那个字节，开始用一种带着欣赏的眼神围观两代Prime的内讧。

红蜘蛛站在一旁，脸上透着幸灾乐祸的神情。

“这可真精彩。”红蜘蛛的语气里掩藏不住嘲讽。

威震天冷笑。

“您不打算趁机上去消灭了擎天柱吗？”

“不，在这儿看着就好。”威震天的视线始终追随在那个红蓝涂装的身影上，“现在留着他，还有用处。”

红蜘蛛不明就里地瞪着威震天。

“伟大的统治者从不急于一时，在任何事上。”对方的战斗结束时，威震天起身一脚踹开破碎的石像，身影消失在殿堂黑暗深处。

 

“你不过就是御天敌的小婊砸！”

那个小小的碳基在威震天边上跳脚，不断用各种言语试图激怒他。

威震天当然清楚她这么做的意图。

头顶的天空里，塞星正由远及近，越来越清晰。威震天感叹地仰望无数次为之憧憬和奋斗的故乡，红色的光镜里褪去了昔日所有暴戾，平静而温柔。

然后，他拿起枪，起身往御天敌方向走去。

那个前代Prime在即将成功终结擎天柱生命瞬间，被威震天两枪击中，歪倒在了一旁。

威震天从容地放下枪管，一脚踩上对方。

然后，看向面前那个狼狈不堪的汽车人领袖。

红与蓝的火焰，激烈地跳动在对方残缺的躯体上，灼痛了威震天的光镜。

“我们应该停战，”威震天说。然后，他又补上一句，“我只不过想重掌领导权。”

他看到对方明显愣了下。

显然擎天柱从没设想过自己的对手会有主动要求和谈的那天。

威震天只觉得可笑。

他和他，斗争了百万年，直到看到头顶那颗塞星，威震天才终于回想起自己的初心。

 

而你，擎天柱，你就如同一朵盛开在战场上的花，鲜艳灿烂，点亮冗长压抑的战争，化解我百万年来的沉闷。

 

——没有我你能做什么？

 

威震天看到擎天柱的最后一眼，是他能量刀朝自己挥舞而来的画面。

然后火花伴随能量液迸溅，在空中绽出一朵艳丽的盛开的花。

绚烂至极，如同他骄傲的一生。

如同他视线始终捕捉的那个红蓝涂装身影。

 

*********

 

威震天死后，擎天柱收到了一条加密短讯，是定向发送，来自威震天的最后讯息。

擎天柱解密了它，里面只有一首歌。

“盛开在战场上的花”

##

 

数据显示，它曾被读取过数十次。

 

—END—

 


	2. 关于“盛开在战场上的花”的说明

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于“盛开在战场上的花”的前半段说明：

 

小男孩与小女孩，影射着擎天柱和威震天。女孩对男孩从生硬拒绝到试图接受到最后决定分享的态度转变，象征着威震天的对擎天柱的态度的微妙转变。

两个孩子其实已经揭示了两个硅基的后续乃至结局。

女孩送给男孩的举动，是受男孩的影响，但最终决定改变想法的，仍是她自己做的决定。同理威震天，他是个与其屈服地活下去，宁可选择resist with all his heart的硅基。任何一个言行都出自个人决定，谁也无法撼动其意志，他自己决定要如何去做。我的决定源于我的个人意志，谁也无法控制我的思想与精神——这，也就是自己心目中的那个威震天。

他本可以得到双赢的结局。但长久以来占据在他数据模块里的自我与骄傲最终将他引向了毁灭。

就像最后男孩并没有接受那个草花环，擎天柱最后也没有接受威震天那两枪的及时协助。

男孩送给女孩的花，就如同突然出现在威震天漫长征途上的擎天柱，绚烂，意外，充满了惊喜，吸引了他的注意。也让他在不经意间一点点发生着自己都没注意到的改变。

威震天眼中的擎天柱如同一朵盛开在战场上的花，不只是因为擎天柱鲜艳的涂装。他在战场上矫健的身手，也同样如吸引人的花一样吸引着威震天的目光。此外，百万年来擎天柱率领汽车人逆境而战的不屈的精神，也像极了坚持在旱季盛开的花——对于植物来说，一个不适宜其生长的严酷环境，无异于一场关乎生死的战场，逆时节生长，就意味着需要更多的勇气与坚持。

女孩一直在哼唱的那首歌，正是后来威震天反复读取的那个数据包。那首歌让他想起擎天柱。最后当他死亡时，他将这首歌发送给了擎天柱。

他想要告诉擎天柱的是，你就是那朵在战场上盛开的花，成为这场漫长战争中，我眼中的一个亮点。

不至于让我觉得这场漫长的战争太过无聊。

威震天始终没有杀擎天柱，是这个原因。最后他救他，也是这个原因。

骄傲如威震天，有着极强的掌控欲，他从不喜欢自己关注的东西不受他掌控。无论是生还是死。

至于是否还有其他含义，仁者见仁智者见智吧:)

 

\---------------------------

这就是之所以花了将近一半的篇幅去写开头那段。不知道有多少人看懂了，也许是自己把隐喻藏得太深了……_(:з」∠)_

**Author's Note:**

> 自己心目中变3的结局，止于威震天抬头仰望塞星的那刻。  
> 真正的结局，其实是小说那样。MOP联手干掉御天敌，然后柱子选择留在蓝星，买总带领霸天虎回到塞星。  
> 买总说：等到我把塞星重新建设好，届时我会回来找你。  
> 但该死的编剧改了电影版结局，让柱子毫无理由地一刀削掉救了他的买总，卖拷贝还拍出来了。  
> ……这都什么玩意儿！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻
> 
> 写这篇的时候为了查资料所以又去看了遍变3，结果看完后整个人依旧都不好了。  
> 糟心得简直写不下去。  
> 所以，就这么草草结束吧。


End file.
